Coitus
by willgirl
Summary: After a date, Brennan finds herself unexpectedly at Booth's door. B&B, Rated M for Smut!
1. Foreplay

**A/N: ****So I was convinced by several people this afternoon to write some smut, so here it is. It might be a bit of a multi-chap (which what, makes four for me? lol!)It's quite smutty, just so you're warned! I hope you enjoy!**

Temperance Brennan was an independent woman. She was not the type of girl who needed a long term relationship, by any means. When she needed sex, there were multiple partners she could turn to, and when that failed she did have her trusty rabbit.

So what was it about Seeley Booth that made her insides melt like butter? That cocky, arrogant swagger of his irritated her to no end. And yes, they became friends and she saw past that but she still couldn't help but look when she saw him with his shirt off.

Or the t-shirts. Damn those tight t-shirts he wore when they had a case that didn't require him being in a suit. It made her want to rip it off and see if his muscles were defined as they appeared to be.

And the belt buckle and the crazy socks and…. Let's just say she was having a hard time keeping her mind on things.

Them being friends made it worse. If they were destined just to be partners, no feelings involved at all, she would have had sex with him the second time she saw him. But now, now there were feelings. All these crazy emotions that told her if they had sex it would be more.

And that she wasn't ready for.

Which didn't explain why she was at his door at 11:30 at night, still dressed in her sexy outfit from the date she had been on with boring lawyer #3.

He opened the door and she immediately felt a stirring in her loins. He was wearing a tight t-shirt and jeans. She was royally fucked.

"Hi." She said awkwardly.

"What are you doing here?" he asked. "I thought you were on a date."

She detected a slight bitterness in his tone that she didn't understand.

"Yes, well, I was. But it ended and now I'm here."

He opened the door farther and let her in, shutting it behind her.

"Okay…." He said slowly. "Do you want a beer?"

She shook her head. "You."

"Sorry, what?"

"You." She repeated. "I want you."

"Look Bones, I get your date didn't go well but you just can't come over here and…"

"I'm not." She interrupted. "I'm…I want us to…"

What the hell was she doing? Why was she even speaking? It was like her brain had shut off and she couldn't control the words coming out of her mouth. Which explained the next thing she said.

"I want you to make love to me."

He look turned into one of incredulity but underneath it she saw simmering lust, something that had been present in his eyes lately.

"Please." She said softly. "I need you to prove it to me."

"I just can't have sex with you Bones." He replied. "That's not how it works."

"Says who?" she replied, taking a step closer. "Besides its your hypothesis."

"Hypothesis?" he squeaked as she stepped into his personal space. The electricity between them was crackling.

"Yes. You said two people become one when they make love. Prove it." Then she ran her hand up his chest, delighted to know that his muscles seemed just as much defined as they appeared to be.

At this point she lost motor control as addition to brain control.

That explained her hands moving all over his chest and finally up to his neck, where she grasped hold of him and pulled him down, pressing her lips against his.

There weren't fireworks and explosions, it didn't feel like the world was coming to an end. But as his tongue slipped into her mouth, she had one solitary thought.

'_This is the best thing I've ever done.'_

Who knew a kiss could turn her on so much? She didn't care at this point what happened. Whether they would fight about this or be assigned new partners or she would end up in a relationship with him. She didn't care. She just wanted more, as much as he would give her.

He must have had the same thoughts because his hands were running up and down her back, his fingers subconsciously looking for the zipper to her dress.

They pulled apart, both flushed and panting and she smiled a sexy smile, grabbed the hem of her dress and lifted the whole thing over her head.

He groaned at the sight of her in her black lace bra and matching panties.

"So beautiful." He said, pulling her close to him. Instead of kissing her like she thought he was going to do, he hugged her instead. Like one of their infamous 'guy hugs'.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked. "Because if you aren't…..I mean this changes everything."

She looked up at him and was forced to blink back tears. "I am."

So clearly her tear duct control wasn't functioning either. Which explained the four tears that Booth patiently wiped away from her cheek before he kissed her again.

Somehow her legs had turned to jelly, forcing him to lift her up and carry her to the bedroom, stopping along the way to press kisses along her neck.

He set her down and her hands went immediately to his shirt, pulling it off and tossing it on the floor. Her lips made their way along his broad chest, kissing every inch of him. She loved feeling him shudder and noted which spots made him shiver the most.

"My turn." He growled, scooping her up and laying her on the bed.

Despite the fact that she thought sex was a biological imperative, it didn't mean she always liked it fast and dirty. She loved, more than anything, the feel of a man's hands upon her. And from his first touch, she knew Seeley Booth knew just what to do with his hands.

He ran them up and down her stomach as he kissed her lightly, always stopping at the undersides of her breasts. Her bra felt cumbersome, she arched into him hoping he would get the hint and take it off her.

Finally he did, and her breasts spilled out and almost sighed in relief. She wanted so badly to touch herself (by this point she was most certainly wet) but then his soft touch changed her mind.

He pulled away from her slightly and studied her, like she would study a bone. He ran his thumb along her breast, never touching her nipple, making her breathe heavily. Then he did the same to the other and she arched into him desperately but he still wouldn't touch her where she wanted.

"Booth…" she whined. He flashed her his charm smile and before she could say another word, he dipped his head down and captured her nipple into his mouth. She moaned loudly and was quite embarrassed. Auditory control gone? Check. Approaching sensory overload? Double check.

He moved to her other breast and she sighed in delight. Somehow, she knew this was only the beginning of the most fantastic fuck she would ever have.


	2. Cunnilingus

**A/N: Thanks to everyone for the reviews! I hope you like this chapter! There is an MA version for this chapter. Check out the link at the bottom of my profile or visit the ABY website!**

**Chapter Two-Cunnilingus**

She had died. That could only be the answer. She had died and gone to heaven. Not that she believed in heaven, but if she was given an option right now, she would say it was Seeley Booth's lips. 

She was squirming already and he hadn't even removed her panties yet. As he kissed her stomach tenderly, she ruminated about how Booth was a different kind of guy. The ones she had been with in the past thought foreplay meant a few kisses and some hasty fingering. 

And while she had men go down on her before, it was usually quick and while satisfying, it was considered a necessary precursor to the inevitable sex. But he, he would make it good for her, she could already tell. 

He moved his way up her body and she caught his lips with hers, kissing him passionately, trying to grind against him. But he was having none of that, purposely holding himself away from her.

"Slowly." He whispered into her ear, his hot breath caressing her face.

She growled and he let out a chuckle and began kissing her eyelids, her cheeks, taking a nip at her ear as he moved down to her neck. She, in turn, ran his hands up and down his chest, feeling the muscles there and sighing in delight. 

His hand brushed the top of her panties and she bucked slightly. 

"Please." She moaned, as he took her breast into his mouth once again, swirling his tongue around her nipple, occasionally nipping at it.

She threw her head back, her hands in his hair, trying to force him downwards. She needed him. Now. She would do anything, let him put a 'Property of Seeley Booth' stamp on her ass, anything to make him touch her more.

He lifted his head and grinned at her. _'Cocky, arrogant ass.'_ She thought, as he finally moved down her body.

He leaned down and pressed a soft kiss against her panties and she moaned again. All this moaning was getting ridiculous. She needed to control herself. But that thought flew straight out the window as his fingers hooked into her panties and slowly pulled them down her legs and off.

"Beautiful." He murmured, his hands resting on her thighs lightly. 

She shuddered and sat up, suddenly in need of a job to do to quell the rising orgasm that had been steadily building ever since his first touch. Reaching for his belt, she unbuckled it quickly and slipped her hands into his pants.

He groaned and she smiled, stroking him slowly. _'How do you like that, buster?'_ She thought triumphantly. She pushed his pants down, her hands running up and down his thighs. He stepped out of them and she reached for him again, but he grabbed her wrist.

"Not yet." He said, pushing her back on the bed. She quivered in anticipation and spread her legs, waiting for him. She shut her eyes and waited.

Then she felt it, a soft kiss pressed on her kneecap. Then he trailed kisses along her inner thigh, so close, but never touching her where she wanted. He did the same with her other leg, over and over until she thought she would die from the pleasure.

"Booooooth." She whined.

He nodded once and then she felt his lips against her, ever so softly. He ran his tongue up her slit, stopping at the underside of her clitoris. 

She was wet, so wet and panting heavily as she wondered whether it was possible to have an orgasm this big. She felt it throughout her whole body, even her toes were tingling. 

And god it was sexy. So sexy, seeing him there between her legs, feasting on her as if it was the last meal he would ever have. Her clit throbbed and yet he still didn't touch it.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck." She repeated as her orgasm began to surge within her. "Please, I'm going to…"

At that moment, he moved his tongue upward and touched her where she needed it most, sucking furiously as her legs thrashed around him. 

She cried out his name, over and over again as waves of pleasure radiated throughout her body. She felt like she was going to pass out as she found herself experiencing the longest and strongest orgasm of her life.

He kept lapping at her folds as she finally came down from her high, her body shaking. Finally, he moved away and lay on the bed beside her. She immediately pulled him in for a searing kiss, only parting when lack of oxygen became apparent. 

"That was…I mean…" she struggled.

"So sexy." He replied huskily, kissing her once more.

She felt her body press against hers and smiled. If that was act one, she couldn't wait to see the rest of the play.


	3. Fellatio

**A/N: Here's the next chapter. I'm sorry that it took so long, I've been busy with my other story, A Charismatic Evil. The original MA version of this story can be found on my website, the ABY or at bonesfiction(dot) com. Hope you enjoy, and thank you so much for the reviews!**

He was suckling at her neck and placing kisses along her shoulder blades. She couldn't catch her breath, gasping for air as his mouth moved over her. Somewhere, in the back of her haze-filled mind she wondered how she was going to concentrate at work now that she knew how he could make her come so hard with his mouth.

But even that last rationality dissolved in the desire to touch him, map his body as he did hers and she pushed him off of her.

"Wha.."

His words were enveloped by her mouth as she rolled him over to his back. She kissed him hard, her tongue invading his mouth, her hands in his hair, her body pressed against his. She could feel him against her thigh and she shivered in anticipation. This was going to be so good.

She loved how the stubble of his cheek felt against her fingers. How his eyes stared into hers, full of desire.

"Your turn." She whispered into his ear, tugging on it with her teeth.

She lifted her head and saw his grin as his hands came and rested at her hips. She kissed him again and then moved off him entirely. Looking down at his well-defined chest, she couldn't resist lightly tracing the muscles there.

She placed her palm against his heart and felt it beating rapidly. Shifting, she leaned down and pressed a kiss against him, just as he had done to her.

Her hands traveled up and down his chest and her lips followed, kissing him everywhere. Her tongue tasted his shoulder and dragged along his chest.

"Bones." He groaned as his hand weaved its way into her hair.

"Patience." She replied, teased.

She roamed further down, kissing his stomach, making sure the only part of her touching him was her lips.

Oh yeah. This was going to be fantastic.

As she pressed another kiss lower, she felt his hips jerk. She ran her hands down his legs, rolling them along the balls of his feet and back again.

"Temperance…"

She looked up and saw Booth with his eyes closed, his head pushed back into the pillow. Moving her hands up his thighs, she watched as he bit his bottom lip.

She could feel herself getting wet at the sight of him. Who knew she could turn on a man like this? It made her hot and instantly she was as impatient as him. Drawing closer, she teased him at first, only grazing him with her lips..

Finally she reached out, her hands curling around him as she took him in her mouth. He groaned loudly then, not caring if his neighbours might have heard him as she tormented him with her mouth.

She gave in to the urge to reach down and touch herself, feeling her wet slickness as she continued to take him deeper.

Booth, meanwhile, thought that it was the sexiest thing he'd ever seen. His fingers flexed, grasping at the bed sheets as she continued her sweet torture.

God, she was good.

His heart was pounding out of his chest as she continued, bringing him so close to the edge, then retreating, over and over again until he began to shake.

"Please…" he moaned. He completely abandoned his plan to have her stop but instead urged her on, feeling his orgasm begin to rise.

"Temperance, please." He begged, craving the release that he knew was coming.

He groaned as his tremors swept through his body, causing him to spasm over and over. She continued to minister to him as he came, the strength of his orgasm beyond anything he'd ever experienced.

Finally the rush abated and she withdrew, crawling up next to him. She tried to kiss him but he stopped her, coaxing her beside him, curving his hands around her waist.

"Please…I just need to catch my breath." He placed a kiss to her forehead.

"Me too." She said huskily.

"Temperance." He said quietly, looking down at her. "I want you. For more than sex, for everything."

She felt tears prick at her eyes.

"Me too." She whispered. "I want to be with you too. I won't run, I promise."

He reached up and stroked her cheek.

"Me neither."


	4. Le Petit Mort

**A/N: Here's the next chapter. Thank you to Ana for editing and to everyone else for reading and reviewing! This was going to be the last chapter, but I have a short epilogue that will either be up tonight or tomorrow. This is the M rated version, if you want the spicier (and better I think) version then visit the ABY or head over to bonesfiction dot com. **

They lay together for a while, both attempting to come down from the dizzying spiral their orgasms had produced.

Finally abated, Brennan sat up, swung her leg over Booth and straddled him.

"Ready for round two?" she asked huskily.

He nodded, sitting up and capturing her lips with his, his arm curling around her waist. Her lips were swollen, her face flushed and her eyes were glazed over with desire, making him hard all over again.

"I like to be on top." She informed him as if she was making a scientific statement.

"Me too." He replied.

"Me first." She said huskily.

He weaved his fingers through her hair and brought her lips to his for a blistering kiss. Their tongues moved in and out, caressing each other. His hand slid up her slick body and cupped her.

She moaned into his mouth and grinded against him. She was so wet already, ready for him.

"God, Booth..." she murmured.

"God, eh?" he said, smirking.

Pulling him against her lips fiercely once more, she shifted her body and raised herself, feeling him touch the apex of her curls lightly. He reached down and guided himself in her as she slowly sank down, inch by inch.

His body began to tremble and he let out a groan. This was so good, so perfect, so them. Buried to the hilt, she pushed him back on the bed and began to slowly move, savouring the feel of him inside her.

"So good." He croaked, his hands reaching out and resting on her hips. His thumbs rubbed her skin gently, in time with her movements, something that seemed dizzyingly erotic to her.

His simple touch could turn her on like no man had before. He looked at her as if he worshipped her and god, it made her feel so sexy. Like she was this sexual animal, ready to pounce and attack her prey.

She began to move a bit faster. Panting, she stared into the eyes of her lust-filled lover; once a friend and partner, now something more infinitely beautiful.

That simple thought, and nothing more, aroused her so deeply, shocked her and made her stop her movements, resting her hands on his chest. She tried to catch her breath.

"You okay?" he asked, reaching up to brush a wayward hair out of her face.

She nodded. "I just…need a minute."

"C'mere." He pulled her so that she was lying on his chest, listening to the rapid staccato of his heart beat.

"This is good." She finally said.

He chuckled. "Not over yet. But yeah, it is."

She rose up and began to slowly move again. "I'm ready now."

"Uh uh." He growled. "My turn to be on top."

He pulled her off him and turned her on her back, penetrating her again with a hard thrust. He reached down and kissed her swollen lips, strawberry-red with desire, sucking her bottom lip hard as she moaned.

She wrapped her legs around him, urging him with her body to take her deeper, harder.

"God, fuck…" she cursed as she began to feel her orgasm building once again. She didn't want to come, she just wanted him to keep screwing her, remain inside her forever.

She raked her finger nails down his back as he thrust harder.

Resting his weight on one hand, he reached down and began to stroke her clitoris softly.

"Oooh." She mewled, pulling him in for another kiss. "Seeley."

The sound of his name coming out of those beautiful lips was almost too much to bear and he began to move faster, craving release.

"Temperance.." he moaned as he looked down at her.

"Please." She cried, as waves of pleasure washed through her. "I need you. I need you."

Another hard tug at her clitoris as he plunged into her made her fall over the edge, her body convulsing with ecstasy. The world fell away and all she could feel was him inside her, making her come so hard and fast, until she was boneless, weightless, nothing but a ball of euphoria.

He watched her come and immediately followed, his orgasm heightened by hers, his body shaking as he reached immeasurable heights, sparks shooting through him as he continued to come, until finally falling back to consciousness.

They lay, foreheads pressed together, breathing heavily. He kissed her then, a kiss that he hoped would show her how much she meant to him and why he would never leave her.


	5. Afterglow

**A/N: Here's the epilogue. A big thanks to everyone who read and reviewed. Because of this story, I got the opportunity to 'sell a story', meaning I got paid to write smut! So thank you very much! Your reviews spurred me on!**

She stared at him, the muscles in his chest catching the moonlight that drifted in through the window. He was on his back, one hand above his head, resting gently in his hair, the other lying across the broad plane of his chest.

A sheet covered him from the waist down, and she was glad of that. If she could see him naked right now, she might jump him in his sleep.

They had fallen asleep together only for her to find several minutes later that sleep was not an option. She was wide awake, her brain whirring with thoughts.

They had sex. More than sex, they had the beginning of what was, she supposed, a committed relationship.

God, maybe she should be committed.

She sighed and swung her legs over the edge of the bed, her feet hitting the cold floor. She stood up and made her way into the kitchen.

Opening the fridge, she pulled out the carton of milk. Grabbing a cup from the cupboard, she poured herself a glass of milk and hoisted herself up on the counter top.

She just needed to think this through, be rational.

But when she shut her eyes all she could think of was his lips on her cunt as she cried in ecstasy, his hands threaded through her hair as she took his cock in her mouth, his body against hers as they cried out when they came.

And she remembered too, how he said it was more than sex and looked into her eyes and made her feel safe, truly safe for the first time in a long time.

They belonged to each other. That message pushed through the logic in her brain until it was clear and resolute.

She hopped down off the counter and placed her glass in the sink, heading back into the bedroom. She reached the bed and stared down at him, a bolt of happiness flooding her body.

She sat on the edge of the bed, her fingers reaching out and stroking his hair softly.

"I think I'm in love with you." she whispered as she listened to his steady breathing.

She lay down and curled up next to him, slipping her hand around his waist and nuzzling her face into his neck.

Yes. It was a fantastic fuck.

But it was also the beginning of something more.


End file.
